goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, Selkie, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo have a sleepover
Summary: Maria Renard and her friends, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, and Selkie alongside their sacred creature friends Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo have a plan to have a sleepover. There, they have a pillow fight, eat their dinner and play arcade games. When Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert and Selkie were telling scary stories while bathing in the hot springs, Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquendo and The Asylum scare Cerezita by using Destroyah from Godzilla VS Destroyah, causing her to cry. Sarah Crewe grounds Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquendo and The Asylum and sends them to the audience for what he did. After Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquendo and The Asylum are gone for good, Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert and Selkie happily showered, dried their wet bodies, brushed their hair, brushed their teeth and used mouthwash. They're now nice and clean. Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, and Selkie are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon set the air conditioner on to 75 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. While Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo watch tickling videos by PlayStationMaster6000, Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, and Selkie lotionize each others' feet with lotion, trim their nails with nail clippers, file their nails down with nail filers, brushed the dirt and grime off their nails with nail brushes, stick cotton balls in between their toes, paint their nails with nail polish, put bracelets around their right wrists, anklets around their right ankles, temporary tattoos on their right dorsal aspect hands and right insteps and rings on their right ring fingers and right ring toes. Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo then burst into laughing while watching Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert and Selkie doing a tickle fight by tickling each other's feet with feathers and playing This Little Dragon with their toes until they become tired. Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, Selkie, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo are put to bed with Bing Bong and Maria Renard in the yellow bed, Reggie and Regina in the red bed, Classified and Sailor Saturn in the purple bed, Chanticleer and Cerezita in the black bed, Sharptooth and Female Kana in the blue bed, Freddy Ferret and Sarah Crewe in the green bed, Aslan and Lavinia Herbert in the pink bed and Cyber Woo and Selkie in the white bed. Azura and Ike tuck Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, Selkie, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo into their beds, turns off the lights, says goodnight to them, and closes the door, Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert, Selkie, Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo then fall fast asleep as Maria Renard, Regina, Sailor Saturn, Cerezita, Female Kana, Sarah Crewe, Lavinia Herbert and Selkie wiggled their toes in joy. Category:X have a sleepover Category:X gets sent to the audience Category:Dingo Pictures, Video Brinquedo, and The Asylum's grounded days Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Castlevania show Category:Sailor Moon show